creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Matrix31337vr/ROMANI Creepy Pasta between 2 games
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVXiIEDsCBUIt all started like this.. I was playing majoras mask... I enjoyed the game alot but then I got to the ranch.. About 30 seconds after I arrived these ghosts appeared. I knew this was a part of the game I was in the middle of fighting the ghosts off, About half way in our power went out. I didnt get to continue. When our power turned back on, I decided to give majoras mask a break. I dusted off my old super mario 64 and placed it in my nintendo 64. Instantly when i started playing something just didnt feel right. The audio wasnt working but I figured that was my television. When I entered the Castle I instantly knew something was definately wrong. The doors were missing. I took a look around but then I saw a toad, I decided to see what he had to say... He said "Death" I was shocked when I saw this. I had no idea if this was a part of the game because its had been so long since i've touched my super mario 64 cartridge. A few seconds after reading that "Death" Message. The Same music that had played from the Ghost attack in majoras mask started playing in super mario 64! I started to get more and more confused.. I couldnt think of anything else to do so I entered the bomb-omb battlefield painting. It was all white for a few seconds but then, the ghost, from majoras mask appeared for a few seconds. I instantly hit the reset button thinking maybe this is left over data from the last time I played? Surely that was stupid to think... I was very frightend from this. Now that the console was reset. I re-entered the file and went back to the castle. There was still no music what so ever. Since everything was the same, the only idea I had was too Enter another painting. I went into the whomps fortress painting. There was still no music. I walked up to a sign and read it, the message was "Death"... The ghost attack music started up again. I wanted to turn my console off but I was so curious... I walked over to the pink bomb-omb. I talked to him/her and the same message showed up "Death". The cannon opened so I decided to just jump in it. I didnt know where I wanted to go I was just so curious the whole time. I took a look at the bomb-omb while in the cannon. There it was again, the ghost reappeared and disapeared. I saw a flag pole and just decided to shoot at that. When I shot out of it... My game began to get very very laggy.. As it cut out and majoras mask fadded in, the exact place I was standing when my power went out is where I was standing. After a few seconds. The ghost attack started. My bow and arrow wouldnt work and I couldnt pause. I walked up to one of the ghosts and decided to swing my sword at it... No luck. After a few tries I decided to move back a bit and get a better look at the ghost. My console started lagging again. My screen faded out and faded in to mario sleeping infront of whomps fortress as if this was a dream. I jumped right back into that painting... a message showed up saying "You never finished what you started..." I didnt quite figure out what that ment at that point... It faded back into the romani ranch.. A few seconds later... The ghost attack started again. This time I could take my bow and arrow out. I decided to try and defeat the ghosts. After about 2 minutes they all disapeared. A Message appeared saying "Thats all romani wanted..." I instantly knew what "You never finished what you started" ment... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts